fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Psycho-Pass
'Psycho-Pass '(サイコパス, Saiko Pasu) is an extremely powerful Caster-type magic that utilizes the idealistic perception of reality and way of life on its own without a user needed. This works by a magical satellite operating on its own accord in outer space as it was set up to gathered any form of life intelligence and experiences from Earth to the regions of the cosmos itself such as parallel universes like Edolas, etc. It can then transferred its knowledge to certain special mages alike such as Keith Maverick himself through an already established connection with the victims' own memory and their brain signal. Description In order to initiate this magic, the network has to have a direct confrontation against the mages' raw magical power with or without eye contact, body language, or verbal communication. Once they fall prey to this magic, it allows the user to be in sync with many of the victims mind, manipulating their way of thinking by giving them false experiences. This would naturally causes the victim to go out of their own way of moral thinking and understanding as if it were second nature to them or else their sixth sense telling them to do so from instinct. If they don't try to abide to that given ideal even once initiated by the network itself and rather chose to abandon it, the mage's raw magical energy will be sent off-course. Turning into a berserk-like state that feeds on their true humanism nature in which were never true on living up to their very beliefs. Before long, the mage slowly succumbs to their psychotic symptom affecting their long-term memories overlapping with other victims memories. As a result, the network would have his and their memories alter or be replaced continuously as it overlaps with another victim's essence of memory destroying the previous memory one after another. The after-effect for this magic would be not knowing who they once were in their past life from identity or personal status as they've become someone else's life instead. Simply put, the victims are one and the same now be it male or female, but neither exactly many to think rationally nor morally as they've become part of the system itself now. They're just simply a shadow of their former-selves left to be used by this magic and its network. In other words, it makes the victim believe that they are doing things according to their own free will, but in fact, they're living out the victim's experiences in their stead initiated by the system until further notice. Basically, this Magic operates like some sort of a free channel network, controlling all the mage's neural symptoms at once throughout the vast world of Fiore. While so, there is also the other latter being a private channel network composed of only special mages like Keith Maverick, relaying them valuable information that cannot in any way of form be manipulated or altered. Trivia * The name of this magic stems from the titular anime Psycho-Pass. * This Magic will neither have a story role nor be evidently known in Advent's story of Fairy Tail: The Mark of Trinity since it actually lives, feeding on the feelings and emotions of the mages by itself within the shadows life or death cycle. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities